Distracted
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: JJ is distracted by her thoughts and soon she ends up acting upon her thoughts of the beautiful dark haired agent beside her.


**JJ's POV**

I sigh as I lean my head in my hands and my blonde hair falls around the sides of my face, the tips of my locks touch the mahogany wood of the desk that I'm sat at, my thoughts are going crazy and they seem to be centred around the brunette beside me.

Emily is so close that I could move my hand to the side and it would come into contact with hers, I can almost feel the heat from her body and I'm close enough to her that when she turns to talk to me, I am so distracted by the feel of her breath brushing the side of my head.

In front of us is the file for the case, we are currently sat in a small town in Texas where a serial killer has been targeting young couples but when I open my eyes I see that the file has been closed. I didn't even notice the sound of the paper as it closed.

I turned my head to the side to notice her eyes were focused on me, solely on me and my breath catches in my throat. She has a look of concern etched upon her face. Her beautiful face. My eyes glance to her lipstick painted lips before glancing away.

"JJ?", she said softly, making me look up, "Earth to JJ?". She said it with a slight chuckle, "I asked if you were okay", she stated with a smile.

I realise that my thoughts of her had been so distracting that I hadn't heard what she had said to me, the angelic voice of the woman beside me had been drowned out by the thoughts of taking her face in my hands to press my lips against hers. My mind had been drowned in thoughts of loving the woman beside me and my amygdala was swamped with emotions for the dark headed woman. "Sorry", I say softly, "I'm just tired". It is partially the truth and I know that she has enough behavioural analysis training to know that it isn't the full truth.

I can tell by the look on her face that she knows otherwise, I can tell that she knows something else is distracting me and not simply fatigue.

 **EMILY'S POV**

I smile brightly at the blonde woman beside me and cannot help but smirk at the woman's excuse of 'tiredness'. I reach out my hand and place it on top of hers, I know the look of distraction on her face as I know that the look probably appears on my face quite a bit. My mind is often distracted by the blonde beauty.

"Anything else distracting you?", I ask as I note the increased heart rate, slight alteration in her breathing pattern and the change in her pupils, all of which highlight and indicate some form of arousal. I try and hide my smirk at the woman's reaction to me.

Admittedly I do rather enjoy getting this reaction from my co-worker, I know it is against policy to have a romance between co-workers but the woman beside me makes the concept extremely tempting, she makes me want to throw away the rule book and throw her onto the desk. I shake my head, I really should not be thinking of these things when I'm sat so close to her with my hand on top of hers. I can feel the symptoms of arousal present in my own body and bite my lip gently.

JJ's eyes are on my lips and I can't help but smile. I am so glad that we are alone, I love to spend as much time as possible with her. The woman I secretly love from afar.

Her hand turns over so that her palm is against mine and her fingers wrap around my hand. The gentle squeeze doesn't pull my eyes away from her angelic face. Her empty hand runs up my arm and gradually comes to cup my cheek, she remains silent and as do I.

Soon I can see her lips coming closer to mine and her eyes flicker up to mine in order to check my reaction. Her eyes are dark with arousal and I can't help but lean forward to meet her soft lips with mine. The kiss starts out as soft, but soon I find my left hand laced in her blonde locks, my right hand at her hip pulling her close and her hands were all over me. One was in my hair, pulling me in just like I was doing with her and one of her hands has come in contact with my skin and I can't breathe. The softness of her hand is travelling under my shirt and I do what feels right by tugging her into my lap so that she straddles me.

I know we could get caught but I find myself not caring. Then again I also know that the door is locked as we are staying at a hotel tonight, the whole team is and we were given the largest room. It is late and although we were supposed to sleep, we found ourselves unable to which was why we decided to take another look at the file.

I find myself unsure as to where to have my hands and so I find them wandering over the soft skin of the beautiful blonde agent in my lap.

As I look into her eyes, I know that this is it. I know that I don't want to go back from this and I know from the look in her eyes that she feels the same way.

Lifting her up, as she wraps her legs around my waist, I carry her to the soft surface of the bed and lay her down with my body leaning over hers. Our lips meet in a slow and sensual kiss before she…

 **A/N Close your eyes… the rest is up to your imagination ;)**


End file.
